In Too Deep
by Supercuty06
Summary: Long ago in 2008 Gary created a machine called the Aqua Grabber. It was made to search for treasure in Club Penguin's sea. Many penguins wondered what they could find, but most were too scared to venture into the unknown waters of the Iceberg. One day, a penguin named Quinn decided to take the risk and wanted her friend Magdalena to explore the mysterious territory with her.


Long ago in 2008 Gary created a machine called the Aqua Grabber. It was made to search for treasure in Club Penguin's sea. Many penguins wondered what they could find, but most were too scared to venture into the unknown waters of the Iceberg. One day, a penguin named Quinn decided to take the risk and wanted her friend Magdalena to explore the mysterious territory with her.

"Gary thinks there might be pearls in Clam Waters!" Quinn said. "Are you sure you want to go? No one knows anything about clams! They could have razor sharp claws, or squirt poison, or clamp you up whole, or—" "Calm down. Gary's smart. He wouldn't ask anyone to go down there if he thought it was dangerous. Stop being such a scaredy-puffle." "I'm sorry I don't want to risk my life to find pointless treasure" Magdalena snapped.

"Fine. I'll go by myself and prove to you it's perfectly safe." "Quinn, I don't know what I would do if something bad happened to you out there!" The tears forming in Magdalena's eyes almost made Quinn turn back. "Don't worry." Quinn said as she hugged Magdalena. I promise I'll be back in a few hours." "Sigh, okay. Watch out for anything suspicious."

Quinn walked over to the Aqua Grabber, pulled the door open, and went inside. Right after she sat down a hologram of Gary appeared and explained how to move the machine using the various levers and buttons. _This sounds so easy. I can find 10 pearls in my sleep._ After listening to Gary's rambling for a moment her eyes started to close. Just before she fell asleep Gary began talking about what to expect in Clam Waters.

"The natural plant life creates moving air pockets which substantiate for the loss of a limited air supply due to the fact I did not have the equipment needed to create a built in force field. Moschomicrotherium puffleii rosea, commonly know as pink puffles can also form air pockets with their scuba gear. Use caution by not traveling any farther than 500 feet. My calculations suggest a Monstrum lolligo gigas.  
_ Ugh, he sounds like Maggie. It can't be that bad._ Gary's holograph finally turned off and Quinn pressed the Start button and the Aqua Grabber came to life. "Treasure here I come!" she shouted while putting the machine in gear and jerking the lever down. The Aqua Grabber sped much faster than Quinn expected.

"AHHHHH!" Quinn frantically tried to bring the lever back up, but slammed into a wall. She panicked and let go of the lever. The machine bounced off the wall and spinned out of control. Soon water was up to her shoulder. _What am I going to do!_ Quinn held her breath and closed her eyes as the water rose up to her nose. _Please don't let me die._ She felt herself rising to the surface very fast.

The moment she burst threw the water she took a deep breath. "I will never take air for granted again!" After the happiness of being saved wore off, Quinn was upset with herself. "Darn it! I should've paid more attention to Gary's instructions." She took a few deep breaths, shook off her purple feathers, got back into the Aqua Grabber, and tried the lever again much slower.

After a while she was able to move around with ease. _Now I can finally look for pearls!_ Quinn forced herself to be patient and paid attention to her surroundings so she wouldn't crash into any more walls. She noticed how transparent the water was, but all she could see were moving plants that air bubbles came out of. _Maybe the calms are farther down._

Eventually Quinn found one. "It's snoring!" she laughed. _I knew Maggie was wrong. These are harmless._ She waited until the calm opened it's mouth and tried to pull the pearl out, but she got too close. It woke up and clamped it's mouth shut. After a few more tries Quinn got the hang of it and collected many pearls. _This is getting boring. I wonder if there's anything else I can find around here._

She looked around until she saw a yellow fish swim toward her. He moved his mouth almost as if he was trying to speak. _He looks just like the picture in the Lighthouse. I think his name is Fluffy._ Fluffy swam a few feet down and turned around like he was waiting for her. "Maybe he wants to show me something..."

Quinn followed Fluffy in the Aqua Grabber as he lead her deeper into the sea. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to see where he takes me." After a while she noticed the water had turned a darker blue. Fluffy suddenly stopped and sped off. Quinn looked up. "I have no idea where I am. My air will run out in a few minutes. Why did I follow that dumb fish."

All of a sudden the ground started shaking. Quinn grabbed the lever and tried to keep from crashing the Aqua Grabber. She looked down and saw a giant creature a few hundred feet away move below her fast as lightning. "What the heck is that?" As soon as it had started the earthquake stopped. _I've got to get out of here!_

Quinn searched the control panel. _There was an emergency release button here the whole time!_ She pressed it and launched out of the Calm Waters onto the Iceberg. "It's good to be on the ground!" she said with relief. _No more swimming for me today._ Quinn purchased a ferry ticket.

"Take me to the main island please." she said to the captain. "Of course, It's the only island there is." said the captain as he laughed. Quinn wasn't so sure. After what she saw that day she knew anything was possible.


End file.
